Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly to a multi-timbral percussion instrument having spatial convolution.
Multi-timbral percussion instruments can produce sounds based upon actual digital recordings of "real" instruments. Such type of sounds can be any type of percussion sound such as drum sounds and the like. It would be highly desirable to provide a multi-timbral percussion instrument which could directly implement artificial reverberation such as from real and/or imaginary structures without actually visiting or building those structure.